Expression
by RicePlum
Summary: "Semi selalu memperhatikan laki-laki tinggi itu. Matanya selalu menyalak dengan kehebohan dan senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, entah saat Semi melihat atau saat tidak pun. Sering diiringi dengan tawaan yang terdengar terpatah-patah, tapi Semi sudah terbiasa."


Judul: Expression

Author: RicePlum

Character(s): Tendou Satori, Semi Eita, Ushijima Wakatoshi

Genre: Misteri... kali?

Disclaimer: series Haikyuu bukan kepemilikan saya melainkan Furudate Haruichi-sensei. Saya hanya punya ide cerita ^^v

* * *

Semi Eita adalah pemegang pendapat 'jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya'. Soalnya, Semi sendiri memang tidak memiliki kepribadian yang sesuai dengan penampilannya. Semi tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa orang yang enggan mendekatinya karena penampilannya yang bisa dibilang lumayan 'galak' dan seram. Memang, wajah Semi memang cenderung berstruktur keras ditambah lagi posturnya cukup atletis meskipun tidak begitu tinggi, dan pembawaannya yang serius membuat wajahnya tampak selalu marah. Semi memang serius, tapi dia bukan perengut. Di balik eksteriornya, Semi itu orang yang perhatian kok. Buktinya sekarang ini dia bekerja sebagai perawat.

* * *

"..."

"Haiii, Semiiii..."

Semi melirik sedikit ke arah suara orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Seorang laki-laki tinggi tapi kurus berambut merah seperti api menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya di atas kursi.

"Tendou," Semi menghela sedikit sambil mengernyitkan wajahnya. "Kamu paling tahu kan jangan ganggu aku kalau aku belum minum kopi pagi-pagi?"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Tendou tadi hanya tertawa. "Iya aku tahu."

"Lembur terus sih..."

"Huh, apa boleh buat."

Semi menuangkan kopi dari teko ke cangkirnya dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Tapi matanya masih menatap Tendou. Sesudah kopinya habis, Semi menarik napas panjang.

"Nah, ayo sarapan," panggil Semi pada Tendou.

"Sarapan apa pagi ini? Ah, boleh minta es krim cokelat? Aku ingin sarapan es krim cokelat."

Tendou tertawa usil.

"Jangan cerewet. Mana mungkin kamu sarapan es krim."

* * *

Semenjak Semi hidup bersama laki-laki bernama Tendou Satori itu, Semi jadi ingin sedikit merivisi pandangannya. Mungkin beberapa orang memang memiliki penampilan yang sesuai dengan kepribadian mereka.

Semi selalu memperhatikan laki-laki tinggi itu. Matanya selalu menyalak dengan kehebohan dan senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, entah saat Semi melihat atau saat tidak pun. Sering diiringi dengan tawaan yang terdengar terpatah-patah, tapi Semi sudah terbiasa. Tidak hanya mulutnya yang suka bergerak mengoceh panjang lebar, tangan dan kakinya pun juga tidak bisa diam. Kadang Semi harus berteriak-teriak memanggil Tendou agar laki-laki itu kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Liar sekali. Rambut merah menyala-nyala itu juga mendukung pemikiran Semi ini.

* * *

"Semi, jangan begadang terus."

Semi mengangkat kepalanya yang memang hampir terjatuh dan menatap Tendou yang mengajaknya bicara tadi. Senyum simpul yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya itu sedikit mengganggu Semi. Semi meregangkan tubuhnya dan menarik napas panjang.

"Iya, iya. Aku masih ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sedikit lagi. tapi kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi tidur sebelum jidatku mencium meja," Semi beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati Tendou.

"Kau juga tidur." Semi menyuruh Tendou. Tidak lama kemudian, Tendou tertidur pulas.

* * *

Semi terbangun pagi itu dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Senyuman di wajah Tendou pagi itu terngiang di kepalanya.

Semi keluar dengan cepat dari ruangan yang ditempatinya dan Tendou, agak buru-buru dan Semi bahkan tidak sempat memeriksa keadaan Tendou.

"Semi?"

Semi mengenal suara berat yang memanggilnya. Pemilik suara itu adalah Ushijima Wakatoshi, rekan kerjanya kali ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ushijima. Laki-laki itu terlihat tegap dan tegas dengan seragamnya, tapi sebetulnya laki-laki yang sederhana dan simple di kehidupan pribadinya.

"Ya… ah, sebetulnya tidak," Semi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau kesini karena ada perkembangan kan?" Semi bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit memaksa. Seolah-olah kalau Ushijima kesini hanya untuk berkunjung atau keisengan di pagi hari, Semi sudah siap melempar tubuh besar Ushijima ke jalanan.

"Oh, iya. Tentu saja," kata Ushijima setelah memperhatikan lagi sekeliling leher Semi. Sangat wajar sekali kalau Semi tidak sabaran.

"Tanggalnya sudah dipastikan."

* * *

"Haiii… Semi…" Tendou melambai-lambaikan tangan saat Semi kembali. "Kau pergi tiba-tiba sekali," lalu dilanjutkan dengan tawaan renyah. Tapi tawaan itu perlahan berhenti saat melihat Ushijima yang mengikuti Semi.

"Oh, Wakatoshi!" dengan cepat tawaan dan cengirannya kembali. "Lama sekali kau tidak kesini. Memangnya kau tidak kangen aku? Hahaha."

"Halo, Tendou," Ushijima membalas sapaan Tendou. Semi tidak mengerti bagaimana Ushijima bisa menganggap ocehan Tendou sebagai sapaan.

"Tanggalmu sudah ditentukan," lanjut Ushijima, serius seperti biasa.

"Wah," Tendou membuka mulutnya sedikit. "Lama juga, banyak yang dipertimbangkan ya?"

"Ya, lumayan banyak. Termasuk kenapa Semi sampai harus mendampingimu seperti ini."

"Pemaksaan," cicit Semi pelan.

"Untungnya hari ini adalah yang terakhir. Jemputan untuk Tendou akan datang sebentar lagi. kau bisa tidur tenang sekarang Semi," kata Ushijima.

"Ah, sepinya," kata Tendou. "Aku kelewatan kesempatan terakhir untuk membunuh Semi."

"Aku kaget obat tidur itu tidak berefek," Semi mengusap lehernya yang berbekas cekikan tadi pagi. "Dan bagaimana kamu bisa keluar dari ruang isolasi dan masuk ke ruanganku."

"Semi," Tendou menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya. "Obat tidur sudah tidak manjur untukku. Selama ini aku pura-pura saja supaya Semi senang dan tidak khawatir. Dan membuka kunci itu tidak susah kok?" Tendou memamerkan cengirannya.

"Bodohnya aku," bisik Semi seperti pada dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja sih, Semi adalah perawat Tendou tapi tidak tahu kalau laki-laki itu tidak terpengaruh obat tidur, karena Semi terlalu takut untuk masuk ke ruang isolasi Tendou. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Tendou menyembunyikan sesuatu di ruangan itu. Beraninya si Tendou itu berbohong pada Semi. Semi bersyukur sekali hari ini Tendou akan keluar dari rumah sakit ini dan keesokan harinya berita terakhir tentang Tendou adalah laki-laki itu sudah mati ditembak.

* * *

Tendou Satori ditangkap sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, sebagai buronan pembunuh berantai yang sudah lama dikejar-kejar oleh timnya Ushijima. Si pembunuh gila sadis yang suka membelah dada korbannya dan mengambil organ jantungnya, lalu dihancurkan dan ditinggalkan di dekat tubuh korbannya. Korban terakhirnya seorang pemuda lokal bernama Tsukishima Kei. Pada pengadilannya yang pertama, Tendou mengakui tidak menyesal sama sekali dan memang merencanakan semua pembunuhannya, malah masih cengar-cengir dan matanya masih menyalak lebar.

Pengadilan memutuskan hukuman mati untuk laki-laki itu, dan sebelum tanggal eksekusi ditetapkan, Tendou ditahan di rumah sakit jiwa tempat Semi bekerja. Sialnya untuk Semi dia malah kebagian tugas menjagai si Tendou itu kalau-kalau dia kabur atau bunuh diri (Semi sama sekali ragu dengan kemungkinan itu).

Dari awal melihat penampakannya saja Semi sudah tahu kalau ada yang salah dengan kepala si rambut merah. Matanya menyalak dengan kesadisan dan cengengesan tidak berdosa tapi menyeramkan sampai ke bulu kuduk. Semi heran kenapa penampilannya betul-betul merefleksikan kepribadiannya.

Mungkin Tendou orang yang simpel? Atau dia jujur akan identitas dirinya sendiri?

Ah, Semi tidak ada waktu memikirkan orang itu. Besok mungkin dia sudah tidak ada. Semi mestinya bersyukur nyawanya tidak lagi jadi tawanan.

* * *

-END-

* * *

A/N.

(SATORI IS A GOOD BOI WHY AM I LIKE THIS)

(AY EM SORI SATORI)

(MAAPKAN SAYA TSUKKI I JUST HAD TO LOLOLOLOL)

(SEMI MA USHI KEK NUMPANG LEWAT JA HAHAHAH)

Maap ya datang-datang bawa _update_ kayak gini hehe saya ngga yakin genre-nya? misteri? awalnya saya mau bikin TenSemi romantis tapi eh malah jadi gini piye ._. lalu soal judul juga maap kalo kayak ngga nyambung saya juga bingung mau kasih judul apa (dan awalnya aja mau saya posting pake judul ' _untitled_ ' aja saking bingungnya lmao)

anyway, selamat membaca jika berkenan :D silakan juga kalau bersedia _review_ , saran dan kritik ^_^

 _See you next chapter!_


End file.
